


Balance

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: 4x04 reaction, Angst, M/M, Tumblr: klaineadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Kurt loses his balance and the one time he finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Everything is just…wrong. Off kilter. He doesn’t know how to feel, for the first time in his life Blaine has swept him off his feet and not been there to catch him when he falls.

_Swept off my feet,_ he muses. _More like tossed off a cliff_.

When Blaine told him that he’d cheated, he felt like his entire world had been turned upside down. He’s still waiting for that feeling to stop, waiting for the balance to come back. For him to forgive Blaine, for them to be together again. Try as he may, right now at least, he just can’t. Blaine had sex with another man, while _Kurt_ was off trying to make a career for himself. He’s being punished for…for what? For not answering a call or two? For not putting Blaine ahead of his job? He feels sick.

He checks his phone; 17 texts from Blaine. He deletes them all. The flowers, delivered to his office really cut deep. Red and yellow, as if Blaine had to corrupt every good moment they’ve had. He hates himself for hating Blaine. He _loves_ Blaine and he can’t imagine being without him, the thought literally makes him break down; he can’t even think of it. It’s reality though; he can’t be with Blaine. Not right now anyways, the wound is too deep. It feels like he’s literally had his heart cut out, the pain of losing Blaine isn’t just mental. Kurt is physically hurting with loss.

\--

Kurt thought the balance would be restored when he called Blaine on thanksgiving. They’d said they love each other; that they’d work on talking about their issues. Apparently talk is cheap then, because while he does feel like a weight had been lifted, he still feels like his world is terribly off kilter. Maybe there is no fix to this.

\--

Kurt literally loses his balance with Blaine on Christmas. They’re skating together, just finishing their duet, and Kurt stumbles. He reaches for the rail of the ice rink but it’s too far away; he’s going to fall. Just before he hits the ground, however, a strong hand is grasping his waist pulling him up.

“Do you think I’d let you fall?” Blaine teases.

“Of course not,” Kurt lies.

Blaine frowns, not removing his arms from Kurt’s waist. “I’m always going to be there when you fall,” he says.

“You weren’t,” Kurt says seriously.

“I will now,” Blaine promises.

And for once since this terrible incident, Kurt believes him.

\--

It’s like everything blurring into focus. Blaine on one knee, all his friends and family surrounding him after possibly the greatest spectacle of Kurt’s life (which is saying something since he lives in Bushwick). They’re way too young, incredibly stupid, with barely a chance in the world. There’s no way it would work.

He still says yes. Blaine kisses him, puts the ring on his finger. Kurt cries, everyone else cheers, and suddenly, as if he was waking up from a dream (or a nightmare) he finally feels like he is on solid ground.

Finally the balance is restored.


End file.
